20 Grudnia 2003
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Archiwum Zack'a; odc.19-Dzwoni twoje sumienie; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Lippy & Messy 09:10 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Legenda Tarzana; odc.15; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; odc.25,26; serial przygodowy prod. USA; wyk: Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin 10:55 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą; odc.3/12; magazyn 11:40 Moda jak pogoda; magazyn 12:05 Podróżnik; Santiago de Compostela; magazyn turystyczny 12:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Polska w Białym Domu; program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 13:40 Studio sport; PŚ w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg 16:00 Między nami; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2088; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc.366; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Sąsiedzi; Jak zostać milionerem; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy; odc.67-Bob i pizza; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:15 Wieczorynka; Edi i Miś; odc.17-Wiekowe drzewo; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:15 Gwiazda tygodnia:Michael Keaton; Dobry gliniarz; One Good Cop; 1991 film sensac.prod. USA/za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Heywood Gould; wyk: Michael Keaton,Rene Russo 22:05 39.Studencki Fest.Piosenki:"Póki co żyjemy..."Koncert urodzinowy A.Sikorowskiego 22:55 Zaginiony w akcji II-Początek; Missing in Action II-The Beginning; 1985 film sensac.prod. USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Lance Hool; wyk: Chuck Norris, Soon-Teck Oh 00:30 Kino nocnych marków; Długa droga do domu; A Long Way Home; 2001 film fab.prod. USA/za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Lorraine Senna; wyk: Meredith Baxter,Robert Urich,Diane Ladd 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Studio urody 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.175; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 National Geographic proponuje; Łowcy wulkanów; film dok.prod.USA 09:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O węglu,węgle i zbożu; program prof. Jana Miodka 10:00 Kręcioła; stereo 10:30 Kino bez rodziców; Flinstonowie; serial animowany prod. USA 10:55 Ostoja; magazyn łowiecki 11:20 Na wschód od Edenu; cz.2/2; East of Eden; 1981 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Harvey Hart; wyk: Jane Seymour,lloyd Bridges,Timothy Bottoms 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1021; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.553-Burza; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 15:00 Piosenki z koncertu "Ladies"; koncert/stereo/,format 16x9 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 17:00 Ryzykanci; seria III odc.8/15; reality show -seria III /stereo/ 17:45 Ale Dwójka!; magazyn 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:05 Świat obok nas; Książę, który nie chce być królem; film dok.prod.ang. 20:00 Dla mnie bomba! Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki; Wielki finał-starcie drugie; program rozrywkowy stereo 20:50 Telekamery 2004 - Nominacje 21:00 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:40 W potrzasku; The Hunted; 1995 thriller prod. USA /dla dorosłych/; reż: J.F. Lawton; wyk: Christopher Lambert, John Lone, Joan Chen 00:25 Sprawiedliwość; Justice; 1998 film sensacyjny prod. kanadyjskiej (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Richard J. Lewis; wyk: Julie Khaner, Gary Farmer, Stephane Archambault, Deanna Milligan 02:00 Na celowniku; (Prime Target); 1989 film kryminalny prod. USA (92') dla dorosłych; reż: Robert Collins; wyk: Angie Dickinson, Joseph Bologna, David Soul, Yaphet Kotto 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Poplista 07:00 Twój lekarz 07:15 Wystarczy chcieć 07:30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08:00 laboratorium Dextera (30, 31) 08:30 Piesek Poochini (23) 09:00 Hugo 09:30 Mop Man 10:30 Samo życie (296-299) 12:30 Czarny pies, czy biały kot (21) 13:30 Domowa kawiarenka (22) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza (154) 14:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (89) 15:00 4x4 15:30 Fundacja Polsat - program publicystyczny 15:45 Informacje 16:00 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Niezakazane reklamy (20) 16:40 Idol ekstra 3 17:30 Boston Public 2 (37) - serial obycz., USA 2001 18:30 Informacje, sport 19:00 Prognoza pogody 19:05 Rosyjska ruletka (73) - teleturniej Polska 20:00 Bar - gorące krzesła 3 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:40 Miodowe lata 9 (126) 22:35 Bar - wyniki 3 - reality show Polska 2003 23:00 Kraj pod obstrzałem - film sensacyjny USA 1985 01:05 Red Steel - film sensacyjny USA 1995 02:45 Zostać Miss 2 (3) - serial obycz., Polska 2002 03:40 Muzyka na bis - program muzyczny TVN 06:05 Telesklep - reklama 07:45 Wodnikowe Wzgórze 2 (1-3) - serial anim. 09:00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 11:25 Na Wspólnej (207-211) - serial obycz., Polska 2003 13:40 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 14:50 Dla ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Druga twarz - program rozrywkowy Polska 2003 17:15 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 18:25 Polska i Unia po Brukseli - wywiad z prezydentem Aleksandrem Kwaśniewskim 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:00 Jackie Chan - Przyjemniaczek - film sensacyjny Hongkong 1997 21:55 Czerwona planeta - film fantastyczny, USA 2000 00:10 Poniedziałek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1998 02:10 Nic straconego TVP 3 Regionalna 06:50 Trójka Dzieciom - Bajka zza okna 07:00 Proszę słonia 07:15 Bajka zza okna 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu - Ben Affleck 10:10 Chłopi; Polski film fabularny, 1972 odc. 1/13 11:00 Bądź Zdrów! 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Rawa Blues Festival 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:15 Telenowyny 13:30 Koszykówka: Era Basket Liga; Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wlkp.- Noteć Inowrocław 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Program lokalny 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież Kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:50 Czterdziestolatek; polski film fabularny, 1974, odc. 15/21 19:40 Podwodna Polska 20:05 Gwiazdy Sportu 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Przegląd Gospodarczy 21:20 Książka Tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 23:00 Studio Pogoda 23:05 07 Zgłoś się; polski serial sensacyjny, 1981 00:20 S.O.S.; polski serial sensacyjny, 1974, odc. 3/7 01:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Trójka Dzieciom - Bajka zza okna 07:00 Proszę słonia 07:15 Bajka zza okna 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Studio reportażu (powt.) 08:20 5 minut o... 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad 08:55 5 minut o... 09:00 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu - Ben Affleck 10:10 Chłopi; Polski film fabularny, 1972 odc. 1/13 11:00 Bądź Zdrów! 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Rawa Blues Festival 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:15 Telenowyny 13:30 Koszykówka: Era Basket Liga; Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wlkp.- Noteć Inowrocław 15:30 Kurier 15:45 45 Lat Telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego 15:55 Muzyka na żywo - Jacek Majewski 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:20 5 minut o... 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież Kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:50 Czterdziestolatek; polski film fabularny, 1974, odc. 15/21 19:40 Podwodna Polska 20:05 Gwiazdy Sportu 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Przegląd Gospodarczy 21:20 Książka Tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:50 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 23:00 Studio Pogoda 23:05 07 Zgłoś się; polski serial sensacyjny, 1981 00:20 S.O.S.; polski serial sensacyjny, 1974, odc. 3/7 01:15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka -serial przygod . USA 8.00 Robocop - serial anim. (powt.) 8.30 Artur-serial ani m. (powt.) 9.00 Zamek czarodziejów-teleturniej 9.30 Hoboczaki -serial anim. 10.00 Gwiezdne wojny -jak realizowano - film dok. (powt.) 11.00 Droga do sławy (7) -serial obycz. USA (powt.) 12.00 Niebezpieczny umysł - kulisy realizacji -film dok. 12.30 Zwariowany świat Małcolma (16) -serial kom. USA 13.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Spryciarz z ulicy Osbourne - film obycz. (76 min) 15.30 Czas apokalipsy -kulisy realizacji - reportaż 16.00 Joker-dubbing-program rozrywkowy 17.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka -serial przygod . USA 18.00 Partnerki (15) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 19.00 Stalowe pazury -kom. sens. hong., 1993 (97 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Reporter - magazyn reportaży 22.00 Komenda -magazyn policyjny 22.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (63) - serial krym. USA (powt.) 23.00 Więzy zła -thriller erotyczny USA, 2000 ( 112 min) 1.10 To się w głowie nie mieści -magazyn 1.35 Sztukateria -magazyn kulturalny 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 8.20 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 8.50 Wszyscy jej mężowie -kom. USA, 1944 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.35 Szatański spisek Doktora Fu Manchu -kom. obyi:z. USA, 1980 (120 min) 13.35 Agent-epilog -reality show 14.40 Na osi -program motoryzacyjny 15.10 (na żywo) Trele morele-teleturniej 16.10 Pólnoc -Południe (14/ 24) - serial obycz. USA 17.10 Książę i żebrak - film przygod. amer.-bryt., 2000 (115) 19.05 Kochane kłopoty 3 (4/ 22) -serial obycz. USA 20.00 Tajemnice Poodle Springs - film sens. USA, 1998 (115 min) 21.55 Maszyna marzeń - kom. krym. USA (powt.) 23.45 Ostatnie szaleństwo - kom. obycz. USA, 1987 (105 min) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.149; serial prod. TVP stereo 06:50 Antonio Vivaldi - Cztery pory roku: Zima 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny Przewodnik po Kraju, czyli para w Polskę 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło; film animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:20 Pamiętaj o mnie... 10:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Tradycyjny smak 11:05 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; magazyn 11:10 Nowe zasady polskiej polityki wizowej na Wschodzie 11:20 Klan; odc.759; telenowela TVP /stereo/ 11:40 Klan; odc.760; telenowela TVP /stereo/ 12:05 Klan; odc.761; telenowela TVP /stereo/ 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Rzeka kłamstwa; odc.6/7; serial TVP 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; YU Polonia w Serbii; reportaż 15:05 Nowe zasady polskiej polityki wizowej na Wschodzie 15:10 Święta wojna; serial TVP 15:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.149; serial prod. TVP stereo 18:20 Droga; odc.5/6; 1973 serial prod. TVP 19:15 Dobranocka; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Rzeka kłamstwa; odc.6/7; serial TVP 21:35 Girl Guide; 1995 komedia sensacyjna prod. polskiej; reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Paweł Kukiz, Renata Gabryjelska, Tommy Tomaszewski 23:05 Krok; 1997 film prod. polskiej; reż: Marek Piwowski; wyk: Władysław Baś, Mirosław Begger, Paweł Bujanowski 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:58 Prognoza pogody 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc.149; serial prod. TVP stereo 01:00 Salon Lwowski; Z dworku nie został nawet kamień-Aleksander Małachowski 01:15 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Sabina; 1998 dramat prod. polskiej (65'); reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Zofia Kucówna, Karina Seweryn, Sławomira Łozińska, Mariusz Bonaszewski 03:05 Rzeka kłamstwa; odc.6/7; serial TVP 04:35 Droga; odc.5; 1973 serial prod. TVP 05:35 Girl Guide; 1995 komedia sensacyjna prod. polskiej; reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Paweł Kukiz, Renata Gabryjelska, Tommy Tomaszewski 07:05 Krok; 1997 film prod. polskiej; reż: Marek Piwowski; wyk: Władysław Baś, Mirosław Begger, Paweł Bujanowski 07:30 Święta wojna; serial TVP 07:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 8.55 Dzisiaj w programie - Wiadomości Radia Plus 9.00 Telezakupy 10.20 Studio otwarte - prog. publicyst. 12.05 KinoRozm6wnica - prog. filmowy 12.55 Dzisiaj w programie - Wiadomości Radia Plus 13.00 Galeria Marka Karewicza i 10 13.30 Program religijny, a w nim m. in.: Siowo zycia, U Pana Boga za piecem - audycja dla niepelnosprawnych. 15.30 Kinowa premiera tygodnia - prog. filmowy Andrzeja Kaluszki 15.55 Moja rodzina - prog. pub!. 16.20 To musisz być ty - komedia, USA 18.00 tycie jak poker - serial 19.00 1000 lat jazdy polskiej -film dok 19.50 Siowo dnia - rozwazania biblijne 19.55 Dzisiaj i jutro w programie - Wiadomości Radia Plus 20.00 Gt6wny podejrzany - film sensacyjny, USA 21.30 Transmisja na zywo meczu hokeja: Polska-Bialoruś 23.00 Bez autocenzury - prog. publicyst. 23.15 Ksiądz Jerzy - film dok. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2003 roku